


You are Always Gonna be My Love

by breedofjealousy (Maddymoonchild)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kairi & Lea Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Naminé Are Siblings, Kairi-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Sora & Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddymoonchild/pseuds/breedofjealousy
Summary: Sora and Kairi are both excited, but nervous to go on their first date. Luckily, Kairi knows that no matter what happens, she will be happy so long as she is with Sora.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	You are Always Gonna be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece as an example piece to submit to zines a while ago and finally felt like sharing it. It's not my finest writing, but I'm still learning how to write fanfic for KH fandom. I hope you'll find it cute, regardless.
> 
> Title taken from the queen, Utada Hikaru's, song "First Love"

Kairi pressed some of her red hair behind her ear and secured it with a small clip adorned with pearls. She’d always been fond of pearls, so most of her accessories were such. She smiled at herself in the mirror and hoped her makeup wasn’t too over the top. She wanted to look good for her date with Sora that night. Her very first one too!

He’d said they were going somewhere special and asked that she dress up. Kairi wondered what they could possibly be doing, but she’d done as asked.

Her outfit that night was a spaghetti strap trumpet dress in a soft pink and a simple pair of lavender heels. Her usual jewelry adorned her wrists and her signature pearl necklace hung around her neck.

She exited the bathroom and held her arms out.

“How do I look?” she asked.

Her little sister, Naminé, was sitting on Kairi’s bed. She looked up from her sketchbook and smiled.

“You look really pretty, Kairi.”

“I’m scared it’s too much or not enough. I have no idea where we’re going.”

She fidgeted with the ends of her hair nervously.

“I think it’s lovely. Your makeup looks good too,” Naminé said with a smile.

“Thanks.”

Kairi grabbed her purse and phone. She didn’t even know how long she’d spent getting ready.

The doorbell rang downstairs and a moment later, her older brother, Lea, yelled, “Kairi, Sora’s here for ya!”

She checked herself over once more before she headed downstairs. Sora was waiting in the entryway and he grinned a bit. He wore black slacks, a dark red vest, and navy collared shirt. It was the most dressed up she’d ever seen him. His cheeks colored a bit as he looked at her.

“H-Hey, Kairi…”

Kairi grinned at him. Before she could say anything, though, her brother butted in.

“You’re both awfully dressed up. Where ya goin’?”

“To the orchestra,” Sora said.

Kairi blinked. She was surprised Sora had selected such a “grown up” venue for them to have a first date. She’d figured they would be going to a fancy restaurant or something, but not any sort of event.

“Well, have fun. But make sure to have Kairi home by curfew.”

Kairi gave Lea a look. He only smirked and pulled out his phone to snap a picture of them. Sora’s blush darkened, since he’d been caught off guard. Kairi whacked Lea with her purse.

“Stop it!”

Lea laughed and easily held her back with one of his long arms.

“You have fun,” Lea said, “And if you do anything to upset my sister, I’ll be coming after you. Got it memorized?”

Sora swallowed nervously and nodded. Kairi sighed and touched Sora’s arm.

“Let’s go.”

Sora nodded again and stepped aside so she could leave first. Kairi held up some of her dress, just in case, while she walked out to the car. Sora had only recently gotten his driver’s license, so this would be another special moment of the night—the first time he would drive her.

“Wait!”

Sora rushed past her and opened the passenger side door. He was trying so hard and it was very cute.

“Thank you.”

She got in and made sure her dress was fully inside before the door was shut. Sora came around and got in. When the car started, the radio blared to life and both of them jumped. He quickly turned the volume down.

“Sorry.”

Kairi only smiled. “It’s okay, Sora. Really.”

His gummy smile made an appearance as he started to back out. Kairi relaxed. She was determined to have fun. Besides, Sora was adorable with how nervous he was to make this date go right. Kairi wasn’t going to tell him that it could go horrible and she would still like him. He hummed quietly to the music playing while he drove and she smiled a little more. Just being with Sora was enough for her sometimes.

They stopped to get dinner before the show. It was a nice seaside café they often frequented. They’d be a tad overdressed for the place, but the nostalgia and affordability won out.

Sora gingerly took her hand as they walked through the parking lot.

“I wish I could have taken you to The Bistro to eat Little Chef’s cooking, but obviously that’s all the way in Twilight Town,” he said.

“We can go another time. Take a day trip. That would be fun.”

“Yeah! We could go on a weekend and spend the whole day there.”

Sora was always so positive and happy. That made Kairi happy. With Sora, it felt like there were never any worries and it was easy to forget her problems. Sora was like the sunshine or a warm hug, something that always brought comfort and peace.

They went inside and Kairi felt a little self-conscious being dressed up in the small place. Some patrons had turned their eyes on them. She shivered.

“Are you cold? Do you want my jacket?” Sora asked.

She shook her head. “I’m okay.”

Destiny Islands was rarely cold with its tropical weather, so it was a silly question to ask, especially given the season, but Kairi appreciated it all the same. The fact that Sora even had a jacket to offer was nice enough as it was.

“Hi, you guys!”

Selphie, one of their childhood friends, greeted them. She worked at the diner part time. Kairi should have figured they would see her there. Selphie looked quite cute in the blue and white striped uniform, her brown hair perfectly curled to stick out as per usual.

“Are you on your big date?”

Both of them blushed and looked away from one another, but they were still holding hands through it all. Selphie giggled.

“Would you like a table inside or outside?”

“Let’s go ocean view,” Kairi said.

Sora nodded in agreement.

Selphie took two menus and led them out the side doors onto the patio. The patio had a lovely view of the ocean, but just about every business in town did, and it was only a little occupied. Sora drew out Kairi’s seat before he sat down.

“What a gentleman,” Selphie whispered as she handed Kairi a menu.

Kairi smiled. She started to peruse the menu for something she could eat that she likely wouldn’t get on her dress.

“I probably should have picked some place with easier to eat food,” Sora said.

Kairi giggled. “What’s the fun in that?”

Sora’s expression turned from guilt to relief and he grinned again. She couldn’t get enough of that smile.

“You’re the best, Kairi,” he said.

That made her heart flutter and she hid her face in the menu. It was a wonder how he worked his magic on her heart so easily that she became flustered without much struggle.

When they had settled on what they wanted, Selphie took their order. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, the quiet sound of the ocean waves coming in and out. Kairi watched the sun set behind the play islands they had spent so many years of their youth on.

“We should go out there again.”

“Where?”

“The play islands,” she said, “We haven’t gone in a long time. I wonder if the secret spot is still there?”

Sora nodded and looked toward the small islands in the distance. “We should. That’d be fun.”

“Another day when the sun’s out. It’s dangerous to go at night.”

“Yeah.”

She was surprised Sora agreed with her. He always wanted to jump head in to things without any thinking, so it was odd to hear him say going at night would be dangerous. Maybe there was something she didn’t know.

“So, what made you choose the orchestra?” she asked.

“Well, uh, to be honest, I was going to pick the movies or something, but my brothers all told me that’d be a lame first date,” he said and rubbed at the back of his neck.

Sora always fidgeted when he was nervous. It was cute.

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

“That’s what I said!” He laughed a little. “But they wouldn’t let up, so I asked them for advice on what we should do. Ven ended up getting me the tickets. I know you like classical music, so I thought it would be fun.”

“It’s so sweet of you to put that much thought into it.”

Sora blushed a bit. “Really? I just wanted to make this perfect, y’know?”

“As long as I’m with you, Sora, it’ll be perfect.”

She could see his cheeks get redder and it took everything in her not to giggle. Sora was so easily flustered by her, but then again, it had taken him until he was seventeen to realize Kairi had feelings for him. She’d been patient, willing to wait until he was able to see it for himself. For her, it didn’t matter how long it had taken, so long as his feelings were genuine. Their friends and family had expressed a lot of grievances though.

“Kairi,” he said and covered his face with his hands, “I’m so nervous. Whenever I’m with you, I feel all these different emotions inside me and I don’t know what to do.”

She giggled and took his hands away from his face. “I feel that way too.”

“You don’t act like it!”

“I’m just a good actress,” she said with a little grin.

Sora looked into her eyes. She always loved how blue his eyes were, just like the glittering ocean around them. Maybe this was the moment.

“Which one of you ordered the potatoes?”

And the moment was gone just like that. Sora let out a breath and Kairi sighed while she pulled away and let him go.

“Tidus! You dolt!” Selphie yelled. She ran over and pushed Tidus, another childhood friend of theirs, away. “I’m so sorry!”

Sora and Kairi couldn’t help laughing. The fact that they could meant it was okay between them. There would be another chance.

After dinner, Sora drove them to the theater in the middle of town. They linked arms and walked up the steps together among the numerous other people heading for the doors. Kairi suddenly felt rather grown up among the elder audience.

Sora waved at someone and Kairi found Ventus, Sora’s older brother, in the crowd. He was wearing an outfit similar to Sora’s, but with cream pants and shirt and a black vest. His spiky, asymmetrical blond hair was rather noticeable, just like Sora’s large spiky hairdo.

“Good evening, Kairi,” he greeted when they got close.

She said, “I didn’t know we were meeting up with you.”

“Sora.”

“I didn’t have a chance to say that Ven insisted on chaperoning…” Sora said with a little guilt in his voice.

It was obvious he was embarrassed. He considered himself old enough to take a girl out, but was still being ordered around by an older brother. Kairi squeezed his arm gently in reassurance.

“Actually, I’m on a date too, so I won’t be completely watching over you,” Ventus said.

“Wait. What?” Sora asked.

Ventus turned around and called, “Terra!”

A rather tall man with tan skin and short, spiky, brown hair approached them. He was dressed in a plain black suit, jacket and all.

“This is Terra, my date for the evening,” Ventus said as he linked arms with the man, “This is my little brother, Sora, and his date, Kairi.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kairi said.

“The pleasure’s mine.”

Terra and she shook hands, then he did the same with Sora. Sora had a small smile on his lips, but Kairi could tell he was put out. It was obvious from his reactions that he hadn’t been expecting any of this.

“Let’s get going,” Ventus said, “The show starts soon. We’ll want to be in our seats before the curtains go up.”

He led them inside and they were quickly ushered to their seats.

The theater wasn’t very big, but Kairi was still impressed by their seats. They had a lovely view of the stage. The orchestra began to tune just as they got settled. Sora and she still had their arms looped and Kairi took Sora’s hand into hers. He looked at her and she smiled. The turmoil that had been on his face melted away with ease.

The lights went down and the concert began.

Kairi hadn’t attended an orchestra since she was a child. Her grandmother had taken her to a few as child. She’d forgotten how much she enjoyed the sound of live strings.

The music was beautiful and even though she didn’t recognize any of the pieces, she felt tears spring to her eyes more than once. She wiped at them without making a sound at first.

Towards the end of the show, a young woman with blue hair came on stage to sing for one of the songs. Kairi could feel as the room stood still in preparation for what was about to happen. Sora’s fingers tightened around Kairi’s. They’d been holding hands the entire show and Kairi had actually forgotten.

She looked at Sora and he smiled at her.

The woman began to sing and the voice which came out was so beautiful that Kairi got goosebumps. The song was about overcoming fears and facing the “darkness,” be it personal or some tribulation in the world. It touched Kairi’s heart in more ways than one and the emotions and message felt too raw. She couldn’t help crying that time.

Sora offered her a handkerchief and she wondered how he’d known to come so prepared. It even had a little crown embroidered on a corner. She wiped her tears, then cuddled his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I can face the darkness with you, Kairi,” he whispered.

Kairi wanted to tell Sora that she loved him right then and there, but those words were still a way off. She couldn’t do much more than squeeze his arm tight and smile. That seemed to satisfy him, though, because he laid his head against hers. The warmth of his touch was almost too much.

After the concert, Kairi retreated to the restroom to freshen up and when she returned to the lobby, Sora was waiting for her. He was much more relaxed now than when they had arrived.

“Ventus and Terra left already,” he said, “It’s already kind of late, so I should probably take you home, huh?”

“Not just yet.”

Sora smiled and nodded. He took her hand without any hesitation.

They went to the beach. Kairi removed her heels and Sora offered to carry them for her. She had to pull her dress up and wished she’d worn something a little shorter. The sand felt great between her toes, though, so there were no regrets to be had. The soft crash of waves was a comfort in the background.

“Did you have fun?” he asked after they had walked for a bit.

“I’m having fun right now.”

He laughed softly. “You’re easy to please, Kairi.”

“I told you. As long as we’re together, I’m happy.”

Sora stopped and unlocked their arms. He dug his free hand into his pocket and she was impressed he could do so while holding two pairs of shoes in his other hand.

“I got you something while you were in the restroom.”

He offered her a small package. Kairi dropped the end of her dress to accept and open it.

Inside was a star shaped charm, similar to that of the native Paopu Fruit, but stylized with stained glass in pink.

“It reminded me of a Paopu Fruit, so I thought you might like it. It’s a keychain, but maybe you could turn it into a piece of jewelry or something, like you used to with the Thalassa Shells.”

Kairi hadn’t thought about all her Thalassa Shells crafts she’d done in years. She was surprised Sora had thought of them spur of the moment. She cradled the charm to her chest.

“I love it, Sora. Thank you.”

He smiled again. A light breeze carried over the sea and jostled her hair. Sora reached out and pressed her hair behind the ear that didn’t have a clip.

“You look beautiful tonight, Kairi.”

“T-Thank you. I was afraid it was too much.”

“You can never be too much,” he said with a grin.

Kairi blushed and stepped closer to Sora. His cheeks colored, but he kept smiling. She leaned up and kissed him gently. Sora didn’t resist. It took him a moment to respond, just a small press back. It still filled Kairi with an overwhelming warmth and fluttering in her belly. They parted just as quickly and looked away, embarrassed.

“The stars look really pretty,” she said then.

They looked up at the sky together and Sora pointed out a shooting star. Kairi made a wish that they could stay together for a long time, if not forever.

After having strolled down the beach for a while longer, they returned to the car. Kairi had left her phone and checked it. She had missed her curfew and had multiple calls from Lea. It made her laugh.

Sora drove her back home. They had been in comfortable silence since the falling star wish, but Kairi didn’t mind.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said when they arrived.

“It was really nice.” Then he said, “Don’t let Lea kill me.”

Kairi laughed. “He was just joking. I’ll make sure he leaves you alone.”

Sora let out a relieved breath, then laughed.

“Let’s go to the secret spot tomorrow.”

“Perfect,” she said.

Sora leaned in and gave her another chaste kiss. Kairi grinned, then got out of the car. She walked to the door and turned back to wave goodbye. Sora waved back, then drove away. She walked through the door and then leaned against it. She wondered how she’d gotten so lucky with her first love and was thankful for it. It didn’t bother her one bit that Lea chastised her for being late, because it was worth it.


End file.
